A Evening with the Gundams
by He-chan Du-chan
Summary: All Gundam pilots are together and their Gundams have come out to play. Will they all survive each other?


**Authors Note:**_ This story is a parady However it contains the relationship of 1x2x5, 3x4. It also has some cussing but that is how things go oh well. _

**Special Thanks:**_ Special thanks goes out to my co-author Du-chan. She has helped me so much on this fic and she is half the reason why it turned out to be such a great story. Thanks Jie Jie. However she is also the reason why this fic went into Yaoi category. Hehe *sweat drops* _

### An Evening with the Gundams  
By He-chan and Du-Chan 

"Mission accomplished." Heero said as he was getting out of Wing Zero. He slid down the floor and stood up in his green tank top shirt and black spandex pants. 

"YEAH!" Duo intoned with glee as he jumped out of his Gundam and grab Wufei and Heero. "Let's have hot chocolate!" He screamed as he then drags them both out toward there living quarters. 

Both Quatre and Trowa both sweated at the display of affection from Death Scythe Hell's pilot. "He is very enthusiastic." Trowa said with a bead of sweat. 

Quatre nods his head in agreement then looks at Trowa with stars in his blue eyes and asked. "Do you think they will get together?" 

"You mean all three of them?" Trowa said with thoughtful glance. 

Quatre remains silent for a minute and nods his head with a blush. "Yes." They then both walked out of the hanger headed after their comrades. 

A brief period of silence was insured when all of a sudden inside the hanger there was movement detected. 

"Finally they are gone!" A relieved voice with a slight Chinese accent said as white arm with a dragon head moved. Shenlong Wufei's Gundam moved into the light as he was dragging a very large platform with him. "Now we can continue what we started last time! Get your injustice ass out here now, Shinagami." 

A black Gundam emerged out of the pitch-blackness as a whining voice accompanying was heard. "What do you mean? What did I do this time? Shen Shen." He said with innocent gleaming eyes. 

"STOP ACTING INNOCENTS." Shenlong yelled out in anger as he welded his dragon staff. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID SHINAGAMI!" 

Shinagami said as he waved his hands out in protest. "Honestly I don't know what I did," while stepping away nervously. 

Shenlong said with a growl, "You almost blotted up the mission." While twirling his staff around like a baton. 

"NANI?" Shinagami says in shock. "THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!" As he started to brings himself up in full length. "We don't control what happens out there! Come on Shen Shen you know that!" 

Shenlong temper became unbearable. "Well then it is your pilots fault and so therefore it is your fault! Since he is **_YOUR_** pilot." 

"HEY! Don't bring my pilot into this, it wasn't Duo's fault either." Shinagami intoned as place his fist up. 

"Alright Shinagami whose fault was it then?" Shenlong said with his hands on his hips. 

In the background more noise could be heard as more Gundams were waking up from their naptime. "Are they at it again?" An Arabic voice was heard as metal creaked slowly. 

"It seems they are in a constant bickering mode." Heavyarms sighs while shaking his metal head back and forth. 

"Mission accepted." A voice that was in a robotic tone said while faint clicking and beeping were heard as Wing Zero woke up from his virtual reality dream of once again battling Talligeese. 

Sandrock looks curiously at Wing Zero. "Are you still dreaming about Talligeese in bed?" 

Wing Zero all of a sudden woke up by that phrase. "Huh what?" He says while eyeing Sandrock with his death glare. In a way the pilot and the Gundam were pretty much the same character, since they both, been put through extraneous exercises. 

"Ahhh nothing!" Sandrock says with a faint whistle while turning back to look at the fight. He winces at the clobbering sounds and whining bickering. 

"SEE THIS THAT ALL IT IS INJUSTICE!! INJUSTICE!! INJUSTICE!! INJUSTICE!!" Shenlong screams out as he waves his hands in a fanatical manner. "I knew that you could not answer that!" He screams once more at Shinagami while poking his finger at the black Gundam. 

Wing Zero became distracted from his currents thoughts. "What the…" He said with his eyes growing wide. "Are they still at it?" 

Heavyarms says with a sigh. "I am afraid so." 

"Hnn!" Was all that Sandrock said while nodding his head in agreement. 

Wing Zero looks around thoughtfully, then his eyes go back to the two bickering Gundams. "Okay good then this should be interesting I need a good laugh." He then proceeds to pull out a giant laptop. 

Both Sandrock, and Heavyarms look at Wing Zero in amazement. "Where the hell did you get that thing?" 

"If I tell you I have to kill you." Wing Zero said as he continued to type frantically on the keyboard. "Oh yeah by the way, what did you ask me earlier?" 

Both Gundams face fall at the question. "Anoi!!" Sandrock said with a large sweat drop of oil on his forehead. "Nothing," was his response as he eyes the cannon on Wing Zero's hips. 

"…" Was all that Heavyarms said while glancing away with a grunted of agreement. 

In the meantime the yelling was getting louder, "I can to answer that Shen Shen! I'll show you." Shinagami said with insult. 

"Okay go for it!" Shenlong said with a slight smirk on his face while folding his arms on his chest. 

Shinagami said, "It was…it was..." He brought his hands up to his chin in thought, while squinting hard in concentration. "It was the professor's fault! Yeah that's it! Shen Shen, I told you I can answer it. Nya Nya." While blowing a raspberry at the other Gundam. 

"The Professor? You're a Baka, how did you figure that one out?" Shenlong said with a casual snort in disbelief. 

Shinagami says, "Because he tells them what to do HA!" with a smirk on his face, while gesturing with his arms and wiggling his rear in mock torment. 

"Whatever you say Shinagami. That still doesn't explain knocking me into the lake." Shenlong says with a threatening fist. "Your ass is still mine!" 

Shinagami continues to backs up from the dancing Shenlong, who was using ballerina techniques. "Hey! It wasn't my fault that Wing Zero trip me and made me bump into you." He waves his hands with a pleading look. "Oh come on Shen Shen I didn't do anything!" 

Shenlong says, "Well his ass is grass next, but first your ass is mine! Prepare to die! Shinagami." He screams as he advances at the black Gundam. 

Backing up slowly he says, "Hey that is my job I am after all the God of Death!" He says with indignant reproach. 

"THAT'S IT!!" Shenlong says and starts running at the black Gundam. 

"YIPES!!" Shinagami says as he started to run, as Shenlong started to chase him around and around in the hanger bay, while waving his Katana blade at the black Gundam. 

"Oh no." Sandrock groans as he clutches his chest becoming distracted from prior engagements with Heavyarms. ^_- "Why do they always have to fight? Oh my heart my heart!" He says dramatically. 

Heavyarms says with passionate husky voice. "Koibito (Lover) Koibito do not fret they shall resolve their periodic trials." As he brought Sandrock closer into his heavy arms and smooth his fingers over the smooth metallic armor. 

At this point Wing Zero was beginning to become agitated by the noise. He thought with anger, _How do you suppose I am suppose to work at most…_His thought were cut off when he was run down by both Shinagami and Shenlong's feet during their frantic chase. "Hey you two I am trying to work…" He was cut off again when a full-blown sword was run smack into his face. 

Both Gundams did not notice their errors while still continuously arguing and fighting. A faint red steam started to pulse out of Wing Zero ears. "THAT'S IT!!" He screams as he brought out his cannon and aimed it at Shinagami and Shenlong. All of a sudden Shinagami was thrown into Wing Zero knocking the cannon away from his nerveless fingers. 

Shinagami brings out his Death Scythe and in the end his was swinging back to get the momentum to hit Shenlong, however the Death Scythe ended up hitting Wing Zero in the face. Preoccupied with his rage, Shinagami charges Shen Long screaming. "YOUR MINE!" Not noticing his faint error of hitting Wing Zero. 

By now Wing Zero was furious and rage started to blind his sight. He screams out in a death roar. "Omae O Korosu!" And began to throw several large objects at Shinagami and Shenlong. However he did not realize that he threw his previous laptop at the two insane maniacs. To his shocking surprise, the laptop ending up being blown up this in turn cause Wing Zero to be even more angry and he started to run after both Shinagami and Shen Long with his very large Cannon. Blasting it at both Gundams while they run screaming around the hanger bay. The screams of Omae O Korosu was heard through the night as more screams of Omae O Korosu could be heard on the ends of the universe with shouts of Itai Itai Yamate. 

All of a sudden Heavyarms who was once again preoccupied realized that other sounds were heard. Taking one of the platforms, he holds it up in front of the Gundams and causing the three Victorian Gundams to run head long into it. Therefore stopping them," Shut up you guys I hear something!" 

"This isn't over yet Shinagami!" Shenlong says while heading back to there spaces. 

Wing Zero gives a death glare. "Just remember Shenlong, he is not the only one that is going to be dead." 

Shenlong says in anger. "That's it you are too, thanks for reminding me." At this point they found the noises getting more louder and they all rush back to their designated outpost. Suddenly the door to the hanger bay burst open and a braided boy with indigo eyes ran in with quick strides. A voice was yelling from outside seconds later. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!! GET BACK HERE SO THAT I CAN END THIS INJUSTICE." As a sixteen year old boy with dark black hair and eyes ran in with a katana blade. "YOU ARE DEAD MAXWELL!" 

Duo yells back. "Hey I am Shinagami I am suppose to say that!" He then sticks his tongue out, "Besides you gotta catch me first Nya Nya!" As he place his thumb to his nose and wiggles his fingers. He then ran up the ramp and jump onto the rope with Wufei hot on his trail. 

Soon another voice was heard as the owner entered into the hanger bay. "COME BACK HERE YOU TWO!! Omae O Korosu!" He yells while giving both a death glare and aiming his gun at them. "You both owe me a new laptop." 

A passive and kindhearted voice was heard in childish innocence. "Will they ever stop fighting?" 

"Koibito (Lover) Koibito do not fret they shall resolve their periodic trials. After all they probably had a lover quarrel and it probably will not last long since they want to go to bed." Trowa says with a faint voice while hugging Quatre closely in his arms. 

All of the Gundams sweat drops at the display of affection and the constant screaming. Wing Zero thought to himself, _So this is my happy family. Omaetachi Korosu!_ (I'll kill them all for this!) He then brought out a detonator with a red button and says in a robotic voice. _Mission Accepted._ He then presses it and to his faint surprise, it didn't work. He turns to Shinagami and gives the death glare for he knew that Shinagami was behind this injustice. Out of anger he accidentally said out loud. "I'll get you for this Shinagami!" 

Then Duo turns around and says in a whiny voice. "What I do Heero? What did I do?" 

Normally lay back Trowa began to get tired of this after all. The only thing he wanted was some relaxing time with his Koibito. "What are you going to do Trowa?" Quatre says in innocent eyes. 

"Have no fear Quatre I am putting a end!" Trowa says as he zips his pants back up. As soon as Duo, Wufei, and Heero grew closer. Trowa stuck out his foot and tripped the Gundam pilots as they all fell down into a hazy bundle. "That should do it!" He slaps his hands together while dusting off the dirt. "Shall we go to bed Koibito? It should after all be quiet now." He says with love in his eyes. 

Quatre looked at him with wide eyes and smiles softly. "Oh I doubt it will be quiet in our bed for tonight." 

Trowa nods his head with a slight smirk. "Your right it is their turn to be kept up at night now." The two then went back to their living quarters. 

Duo who was regaining his senses felt something move above his rear area. "What the… Wuffie whatever are you doing to my ass?" 

"WHAT?" Wufei asked as he looked on with anger. "I am doing nothing you Injustice little twit." 

"SHUT UP!!" A very deadly voice said from above them. Both Gundam pilots looked on with fear. "Omae O Korosu." Were the next words that accompany the voice. 

"AYIIEEE!" Duo screamed as he scrambled underneath Wufei's body. Which in turn made Wufei groan. 

"STOP MOVING!" He shouted at Duo as he struggled to get away from the squirming ass of the Death Scythe Hell pilot. 

Heero was just plain pissed off, _Why me?_ Was running through his mind as he tried to get body off Wufei's ass, but to his embarrassment he realized that his zipper was caught on the fabric of Wufei's pants. "Anoi!" He said. "Could you please stop yanking my pants zipper is caught on your pants so please stop moving." 

At this comment Duo started to laugh hysterically. "Well Heero only way for you old buddy pal to get away from us is to take off your pants!" He then burst out laughing. 

Heero just blinks his eyes in puzzlement. "Why can't Wufei take off his pants instead?" 

At this Wufei's eyes grew large. "OH THE INJUSTICE!" He screams as he tries to squirm away from Heero. But do this to this little predicament his pants zipper got caught on Duo's pants. "KISAMA!! This can't be happening. Where is the justice in all of this?" 

At this point Duo tries to get up, but fails miserably. "Hate to tell you but it is official we are now joined at the waist." 

Heero continues to struggle but gives out a large sigh. "Well I can't take off my pants because I am in a commando state." 

"You are not wearing any underwear?" Duo asked with large wide eyes in shock. Whiled Heero confirmed this with a nod of his head. 

Wufei just felt a large blush strain his cheeks. While a threatening nose bleed was beginning to flow slowly down his nasal cavity. Duo just sighs softly, "Well only thing I am wearing is Speedos." 

(He-chan gags at this thought," I don't want to know!!" She screams in terror. 

Whiled Du-chan just pats her on the shoulder. "Aww it isn't that bad because I can't see anything Nya Nya." 

He-chan growls at her coauthor. "Here see this!" She screams while shoving a large Duo in her face. 

"Oh what's so bad? I rather like it." Du-chan said with a smirk. 

Only response from He-chan was a large thick sweat drop. "I don't wanna know.") 

"I think I am the only normal one here." Wufei said with an exasperated Kisama voice. "I am wearing boxers." 

"Anoi! Why are talking about underwear here?" Duo asked with a sweat on his face. 

Heero just shrugs his shoulders. "Well I don't care I am taking off my pants." While he starts to unbutton his shorts and the sound of a zipping noise was heard. 

Next you know the screen has a censor on the television while a warning was held. "Children you are under age so we are now proceed to the censor screen." 

Then Duo appears with Wuifei in their respected undies, while Heero had his green tank top tied around his waist like a towel. All three of them then walked away toward their quarters exhausted from recent events. ^_- While the three Pilots had their arms around each other. 

While the Gundams once again got up and started to bicker into the closing nights with the screams of Omae O Korosu ringing into the air. 

Notes: We listed the Gundams just to make it a little clear to those of you that don't understand. 

Pilot Heero Yui Gundam 01 Wing Zero  
Pilot Duo Maxwell Gundam 02 Death Scythe Hell (Shinagami 'god of death')   
Pilot Trowa Barton Gundam 03 Heavyarms  
Pilot Quatre Winner Gundam 04 Sandrock  
Pilot Wufei Chang Gundam 05 Shenlong   


Japanese Vocabulary.   
Omae O Korosu (I'll Kill you!)   
Itai Itai Yamate. (Stop! Stop!)   
Nani (What)   
Koibito (Lover)   
BAKA (Stupid, Idiot, Moron) 

Thank you for reading. We are happy that you chosen this fic to read. However this fic is our first in the Yaoi department so don't hurt us please. Well if you have any questions review this please or comments please review it. 

Sincerely, 

He-chan & _Du-Chan _


End file.
